1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a portable vehicle washing system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a portable vehicle washing system which permits effective and thorough underbody washing to remove dirt and debris, including noxious weeds and seeds to reduce transfer of noxious weeds and pathogens to other geographic areas.
2. Description of Prior Art
While there are other portable washing systems, the present system is more compact and can be transported in the bed of a conventional pickup truck and provides moving booms for more effective washing and complete coverage of the underside of the vehicle being washed, including the area outside of the vehicle's frame (between the frame beams and the wheels and inside areas of body panels) of the vehicle being washed without substantial risk of damage to the vehicle or vehicle finish.